


Not About You

by literallynoidea



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallynoidea/pseuds/literallynoidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lacey tries to figure out what the heck to do when the video goes viral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not About You

The first thing Lacey did when she saw that video was panic. She slammed the laptop screen closed, staggered away from her desk, and rushed to the bathroom, heaving into the toilet. After that, she leaned against the toilet bowl, gasping for breath and sobbing hysterically.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. Just like that, what was left of her world was falling apart.

She could just imagine what the entire school was thinking. What her best friends were thinking. What Archie was thinking.

Gingerly, she stood up and flushed the toilet, before moving to the sink to wash her mouth out and brush her teeth.

She placed both hands on the sink, looking deep into the mirror. Her eyes were red and she just looked…a mess.

This was not okay.

This. Was not. Okay.

Now, think Lacey. How could you make this better for yourself? How could you find a way to bring yourself back out the mud?

She ran her hands through her hair a few times before taking a deep breath and exiting the bathroom, where her mother was standing.

"Mom!" she gasped out, frightened at her proximity.

"Lacey…I heard you in there. Are you feeling alright? Should I make a doctors appointment? And the…crying…"

Think of a lie, think of a lie…

"Cramps. Had me feeling sick all day. I feel a bit better now."

Ms. Porter pursed her lips, still looking a bit concerned.

"Alright, well, I’ll pick up some more painkillers tomorrow. You’re still dressed. Are you headed out?"

Um…

"Yea, Sarita needs my help with a project. Figured it couldn’t help to head over. Do you mind?"

"No, no. Just don’t stay out too late."

Lacey nodded her head slowly, before forcing a smile and heading back into her room. She smoothed herself out, before grabbing her bag, her keys, and her phone.

Checking it, she had around over 29 messages, and a multitude of mixed calls.

None from Archie. None from Jo. 5 from Sarita, Jesus. And 12 from Danny.

Frowning, she walked out, heading out to her car.

No way in hell she was headed to Sarita’s house right now. And chances are she was probably still at school anyways. No, she was headed to the Masterson’s.

Getting in the car, she got herself together before backing and out and swerving out into the road. Pacing herself, she counted her breaths, trying to stay focused. Crashing wouldn’t help anything.

Before long, Lacey arrived at the Masterson house. She stepped out the car, grabbing her things and heading to the front door, knocking.

After a few moments, Mrs. Masterson opened the door, eyes immediately widening.

"Lacey! I…didn’t expect to see you here."

Lacey nodded understandingly.

"I know it’s a bit unexpected Mrs. Masterson. I was just hoping that Chief Masterson was here. I need to speak to him about something important."

"Oh, well, he’s not here right now. He’s still down at the station, but come in, I’ll get you some tea. You look a bit unwell. Is everything alright?"

Hell no it wasn’t.

"Um…it’s…"

Mrs. Masterson said nothing, instead opting to grab Lacey’s hand and gently tug her inside, closing the door behind her.

"Make yourself comfortable. The tea will ready in a bit."

The older woman disappeared into the kitchen as Lacey sat down, checking her messages.

Sarita: I think you know what this is about

Lacey skimmed through the rest of them. She didn’t need that right now.

Danny: Lacey, pick up your phone  

Danny: Lace 

Danny: Lacey please 

Danny: I know ur pissed at me but this is important  

Danny: Lacey I’m literally about to beg

Lacey bit her lip as she read through them, before a steaming mug was placed in front of her.

She looked up, smiling gratefully and taking a tentative sip, careful not to burn herself and sighing at the comfortable feeling of the heated drink making its way to her stomach.

"So…do you want to talk about it?"

Lacey sighed at the woman’s question, because she could, really. It was no secret, and Mrs. Masterson would know before long.

"Well-

The door burst open, and in came Jo followed by Rico, the blonde clearly upset.

"Jo!" gasped Mrs. Masterson, standing up and rushing over.

"Mom…" cried Jo, before hurling herself into her mother’s arms, crying softly.

"Rico, what on earth happened?" asked Jo’s mother.

Rico opened his mouth to answer before catching sight of Lacey, and he froze.

Jo lifted her head off her mother’s shoulder, confused at her silence before seeing what has her friend so quiet.

"Lacey…" she mumbled, before flaring up. "Why are your here!? I don’t want an apology!"

Apology? What?

"I’m not here for you!" yelled Lacey, standing up angrily.

That clearly set Jo back.

"What?" the girl asked, confused.

"I wanted to speak to your father. I know you’re upset Jo-

"Of course I’m upset. You lied to me!"

"This isn’t about YOU!" screamed Lacey, getting more and more angry.

"Girls, stop this right now!"

The front door opened again, and in came Chief Masterson.

"Honey, I’m on a break and I could really use one of your good mugs if tea-

He froze at the scene in front of him.

"What’s going on?" he asked.

Lacey stepped up.

"Chief Masterson, I’ve come to file a complaint about the distribution of child pornography around the school."

"Jesus Christ." Rico squeaked out, and all eyes turned to him before Lacey continued.

"I have proof here on my phone. And in pretty sure Jo and Rico do too."

The Chief looked alarmed, reaching out to grab the phone, pressing play on the phone.

Lacey bit her lip, willing herself not to cry in humiliation. The time for modesty was long gone.

After a moment, the Chief quickly pressed pause.

"Alright, I can see where this is going and I’ll go over it in private later. Do you know who did this?"

"Yes, it was-

"Wait Lacey-

Lacey and Rico looked at each other.

"I know they’re your friends Rico…" she started.

"Wait, it might not even be him. You scared him enough when we spoke to him earlier. It might have been-

"The retainer girl." Lacey finished for him.

"I told you she holds a mean grudge."

"So she sent this out to the whole school because asked her to stop clicking her retainer? Are you serious!?" Lacey asked, clenching her fists angrily.

"Wait, Rico. You knew about this?"

All eyes went to Jo.

Rico paled.

"Jo, I um-I knew you um-had feeling and I didn’t-I was trying-i didn’t mean for this-"

"I can handle myself! All of these stupid secrets…you should have just told me!" Jo yelled angrily.

Rico flinched, taking a step back.

"Jo I-

"Jo! This is not! About! You!"

Jo stared at Lacey with wide eyes.

Another knock sounded, and Mrs. Masterson, after looking around slowly, walked out towards the front door.

It was quiet in the room, before a startled gasp caught everyone’s attention.

"Danny? I-

"Mrs. Masterson I am so sorry for coming here like this but is Jo here? I really need to talk to her."

Lacey and Jo locked eyes again, as the sound of the door closing echoed about, Mrs. Masterson returning with a frazzled Danny in tow.

Danny looked a mess, eyes slightly wild, hair frizzed out half in the ponytail. His tie was undone and his shirt untucked and he just looked stressed out.

He froze at the sight of Lacey there.

"Lace…" he started, clearly shocked but also looking relieved.

Lacey didn’t know what to say, so instead, she stepped forward into his arms, taking a deep breath and trying her hardest not to cry. Danny hugged her back tightly, breathing in the smell of her perfume and rocking from side to side, before leaning back slightly and taking her face into his hands.

"I am so sorry Lace…I…I know this is the last thing you wanted and-

"It’s not your fault." she mumbled, bringing her hands up into his hair, before glancing at Jo.

Danny followed her line of sight, and frowned.

"Jo, I-

"Danny. Let’s not, alright?" Jo interrupted, and Danny but his lip, visibly deflating.

"This…as upset as I am…this isn’t about me…I…I wish you guys had told me but…"

Danny bit his lip harder, starting to tremble.

"Danny?"

"I got expelled."

Everyone gasped.

"Oh God , Danny…"

"I got expelled and I won’t even get to be there to help you out tomorrow and-

Rico spoke up.

"Can we all sit down, please? Everyone looks like they’re going to pass out."

"Mom, Dad, I know this is important but can we just head up to my room for a bit, to…"

Chief Masterson sighed, clearly against it, but nodded anyways.

"Don’t be long. Lacey, I’m going to go over this video and make some calls, but you’re going to have to come to the station with me."

She nodded, and she grabbed Danny’s hand, following Jo and Rico upstairs. Jo led them to her room, and they all took a seat on the floor, Danny and Lacey still holding hands.

"I’m still upset. I just wish we all told each other the truth from the beginning." started Jo, taking off her beanie and fumbling with it in her hands.

"I can understand that." said Lacey.

"But that’s not important now. This video…and…Danny."

Danny sighed.

"I don’t know what to do." he admitted, looking down at his lap, defeatedly.

"No more secrets."

They all looked at Rico.

"This is like, a cesspool of crap, and like, school tomorrow is gonna be like when the Chitauri attacked New York in the Avengers, but like, if we um, stick together, like the Avengers did, we can get through this. But no more secrets."

It was quiet before the all nodded, Lacey a bit confused at the reference, but Jo and Danny smiling slightly at Rico.

"I didn’t mean for you to get hurt, Jo." Lacey said, catching Jo’s attention. "But I needed some control, and I needed for things to keep on track for the case and all. I can’t apologize for my choices, but I didn’t want you hurting."

"I’ll be fine. And you’re right. It’s not about me. I’ll stick by you tomorrow."

Lacey smiled.

"So will I." Rico added, holding his hand out.

Jo placed her hand on top of his.

Danny let out a small laugh, before adding his hand. They all looked to Lacey. She smiled, adding her hand as well.

"We’ll figure this out." Rico mumbled, and it was quiet as they all took in the feeling of not being alone.

OoOoOoooOoOoooOooOoo

Later on, after Lacey finished up at the station, her and Danny sat about five minutes from Danny’s house in her car.

"Are you alright?" asked Danny, slowly lacing his fingers through hers.

"Are you?" Lacey asked in return.

Danny shook his head.

"This isn’t about me right now Lace. I don’t have to walk into the hell hole tomorrow."

Lacey sighed.

"Danny-

"No Lacey. I…I know things are rough with us right now…whatever we are."

He shifted in his seat to face her, Lacey pushing her seat back a bit to do the same.

"But I need you to know that I’ve got your back. I might not be there at school, but I’ll be around. Just text, call, carrier pigeon…"

Lacey let out a little laugh, smiling softly.

"There’s that smile." Danny muttered softly, before leaning forward and resting his forehead on Lacey’s.

"We can get through this. You can get through this. You’re a fighter, Lace, and I’ll be right behind you.

Lacey moved back, before placing a soft kiss on Danny’s lips.

"Thank you Danny." she whispered, reaching her arms around him and hugging him close to her.

"Anytime, Lace. I mean it."

**Author's Note:**

> I did not like the way they handled that video.


End file.
